


Dribbles and Drabbles

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles set in the World of Ice and Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon/Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> These are some drabbles running around my head that I don't really know if they'll become full fics, but I really want people to see them.  
> This one is kind of crazy but my friend asked for it-werewolf AU

"So what do you think you're going to do with me?"

Sansa Stark's face is pinched with anger and dirty with mud and ash. Jon isn't quite sure how to answer. Instead, Robb does.

"Nothing bad, San. We just need to get you home."

"I'm not going back there. Joffrey is there. He's going to kill us. Especially now that he knows that I've turned as well."

"You weren't supposed to turn, Sansa," Ned says at last. Sansa was too ladylike, too delicate, to ever want this. They had tested her blood when she was born. She was negative for the lupine virus. "You haven't been bitten. This shouldn't have happened."

Sansa stares at him, then turns to Jon and says, "I'm cold. Can you give me your jacket?"

Jon does, and keeps his eyes off her body as she slides it on. Some of her jeans are still intact, but her shirt is pretty shredded.

Arya's voice comes through the fog, "Daddy! Robb! There's someone in the house, asking for you. Mom's stalling, but they're getting suspicious."

Ned turns to Jon. "Keep her here. Don't let anyone hurt her."

Jon swallows and nods.

Robb and Ned disappear into the night.

He can't look at her. He debates running for the trees. Sansa hasn't mastered the change yet. She can't catch up to him on human legs. He would make it. He's changed midair before. If he runs, he can be a wolf in ten seconds or less.

"You didn't tell me it could be spread like this," he says.

Sansa seems to be pretending she didn't hear. Truthfully, he didn't know. He's had sex with other girls before. Ygritte, Val, Alys. None of them changed afterwards.

"I don't-Jon, please look at me. Please. _Jon!_ "

There's a hitch in her voice that makes him turn, and suddenly, the night comes crashing back. Her hair was mussed up, a little like it is now, and she has called his name then too, with that same little hitch. Only now she wasn't twisting under his hands. Now she was crying.

"I didn't know," he says savagely. "I wasn't born into this legacy, Sansa. I was bitten last year. I didn't know that having sex with a girl with a dormant wolf gene would turn you into one of us. And _you_ should have known, San. You should have known before you got me drunk and had unprotected sex with me even though I told you I was with Ygritte!"

Her face is angry, suddenly, "I _should have known?_ Jon, you weren't exactly stopping it." Sansa's voice is angry, mean. She knows he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. She'd basically jumped him. He hadn't wanted to at first.

"You were born into this. All you've heard about since you were born were the rules, San. Why didn't you tell me? That this could happen. I never wanted..."

"Well, I did, Jon. And I'm not sorry that I slept with you. I've been in love with you for a year! I slept with you because I love you and I knew that I would never get you unless I became a wolf too. And I knew that my dad would never bite me. So yes, I ruined everything. Is that what you want to hear? I love you, you stupid man! And now I'm just like you..."

Sansa collapses on the ground, sobbing.

Jon doesn't really have a choice, does he? So he goes to her and holds her against the forest floor, his heart pounding and the full moon shining over his head.


	2. Widow's Wail- Eugenides/Attolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugenides steals Widow's Wail right from under Joffrey's nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update so soon, but I got an amazing prompt from Beckah that made me laugh so hard. Eugenides and Attolia are from a series called the Queen's Thief, which is almost as awesome as Game of Thrones. Eugenides is a thief, and without spoiling, I will let you know that he enjoys messing with Attolia, the hostile queen of another kingdom. Pre-Queen of Attolia.  
> (The Queen of Attolia's real name is Irene, but she her title is Attolia, which is also the name of her kingdom. Eddis is the neighboring mountain country where Eugenides's "Gen" is from)

Eugenides watches the queen of Attolia.

She is angry with this boy-king, this _Joffrey_ , this savage little boy who thinks that this is all a game. If she could, she would kill him. But they are not in Attolia, and the Queen is nothing if not patient. So she smiles that cold smile of hers with that stone face of hers and tells Joffrey that she wishes his marriage will be long and fruitful.

The boy king seems not to listen to her words, but instead leers at her. To Joffrey, she is a beautiful foreign queen, come to offer a pretty view on his wedding. Gen knows that the boy king has no idea how dangerous Attolia is.

Attolia doesn't know that Gen is here. He's made sure of that. Booking passage with the Eddissian party, sleeping below deck when the Attolians rowed over for additional supplies. He is a professional thief, and he prides himself in not being found. In fact, he prides himself for many things. One of them is traipsing right below Attolia's nose. If she sees him, he is dead, and something tells him Joffrey won't stop her from ripping Gen to pieces. Eddis is too far to save him from Attolia again.

It doesn't matter. Gen wants to be here. He wants to be able to watch her struggle to remain polite and courteous to this savage child. To suffer, for his entertainment.

 _And the people of the continent call us savages_ , he thinks when he sees the boy cut up a perfectly good book with his new, shiny sword.

That cuts Gen deeply, almost literally. He's loved books all his life. If he wasn't a thief, he would have been a scholar, he sometimes likes to think. He can sit still for hours on end studying histories, blueprints, anything that can help him steal from the Queen of Attolia.

Well, maybe he does make a better thief than scholar. After all, it's in his blood.

Gen usually wears his long hair back in a braid. His cousin Helen has been telling him to get it cut. "Only an order from my sweet queen can make me cut it," he'd told her. "Does my queen tell me to cut my hair? No. Because she would never be so cruel."

Helen glared at him and turned to his father to discuss the royal wedding of King Joffrey and what it meant for Eddis.

Gen glares now, at this boy. A book? What had the book done to him? According to the dwarf, there were only four of these in the world. Gen had seen one of them up close, when he'd broken into Attolia's palace the fourth time, and looked in her library. It was a large one, not as big as the one in Sounis where the Magus imported books from all lands, and not as large as the one in Eddis, where old, outdated tomes line the walls, but it had a large selection, which Gen could appreciate.

Now, Gen's hair hangs down his face, as is the style in these Seven Kingdoms. Well, perhaps Gen's hair is too long. And a bit dirtier than most, who have cleaned themselves up for this royal wedding. Attolia will never recognize him.

He passes by her three times, holding a serving platter. He freezes when Joffrey turns to her and says, loudly for all to hear, "I hear that you lost a precious artifact not long ago. Some thief took it from right under your nose. How did that happen?"

The Queen stiffens. "We have a little trouble with thieves in Attolia. No matter. I am negotiating with the queen of Eddis to have him brought to justice."

_Ha! That will never, ever happen, Attolia._

Lord Tywin Lannister leans forward. "In Westeros, we have two ways to deal with thieves. Chop of their hands, or send them to the Wall."

Attolia scoffed politely, "The wall, my Lord? They say that Eugenides can steal anything. I'm sure he can run away from a wall."

Lady Sansa speaks up for the first time from beside her lord husband, "Queen Attolia, the wall is seven hundred feet high, miles from any civilization. The thief you speak of would not be able to leave. My half brother serves there now."

"And what did he do?" The queen asks, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Nothing. He volunteered. The Night's Watch is a noble calling."

_Noble, my arse._

It happens in a moment of impulsive craziness, as do most of Gen's escapades. Once a thief, always a thief, and Gen is serving the king when he snatches the nice new Valeryan steel sword from behind everyone, on the table where all the gifts have been lain. He also takes up a page that hasn't been completely torn.

_Widow's Wail. Wonder what kind of cunt could have named this._

Gen is already back on the ship when news comes to him that the boy king has been poisoned.

It is no matter. The boat is already rocking to the waves. The Attolian ship will leave port in a week. He has a good head start.

Phrestine is combing flowers into Attolia's hair when she sees it.

"My Queen?" She says, and points to the wall, "I did not know that you have started decorating your room."

Attolia looks up, and freezes. "Damn that thief," she says finally. "I'm going to kill that smug little child."

Hanging on her wall is Widow's Wail, and underneath it is a letter, held on the wall with a dagger, absolutely _ruining_ her favorite tapestry. She marches over and opens the letter.

 _I think it is better in your hands. Such nice, cold hands you have, majesty_.

Out of the envelope tumbles her necklace, the one she lost at the wedding feast in Westeros. If she'd been in Attolia she would automatically assume it was him, but in Westeros? Eddis had promised to keep him in those godforsaken mountains of hers. Gods above, he'd been close enough to steal it off her chest! How had she not seen him?

Attolia swears she can hear him laughing at her when she goes to sleep that night. She swears, once again, that she will catch him for humiliating her, yet _again._

Damn that thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look there is some foreshadowing of what happens to Gen in Queen of Attolia. If you haven't read The Thief by Megan Whalen Turner, you must. It's amazing and the second and third books just get better.
> 
> Please review and leave more prompts!


	3. Love of my Life (But not my soulmate) Jon/Sansa, Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon loves Ygritte, but he can't love her the way he loves Sansa.  
> For the purposes of this fic, Jon and Sansa are not related.  
> Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on this prompt I got on tumblr:
> 
> "So I saw this quote the other day (I think it was an Outlander post) and it goes “What’s the difference, between the love of your life and your soulmate?... One is a choice, the other is not.” And it made me think of Jon/Sansa + Ygritte (or maybe Val). Idk you could do it however you want but I would love a Jon/Sansa drabble from that quote"

Jon loves Ygritte. He does. They've been together for years now, since high school where he was a lowly sophomore and Ygritte was the hot junior with the motorcycle. He's loved her since the moment she kissed him, her mouth softer than he'd thought it would be, even though she had chapped lips. Jon always thought that Ygritte was his true love, as crazy as that sounds, because he couldn't imagine ever loving anyone as much as he loves her. He _chose_ her, he chose this life with her. And it's the day after his engagement, the happiest day of his life so far, that Robb's sister Sansa comes back from college.

Jon's only interacting with his best friend's little sister in the past four years was when she called his cell to ask him to pick up Robb, who had drunk dialed her from a party. He'd just broken it off with his girlfriend and was crying to Sansa, miles away in Miami University, who in turn called Jon to get Robb home.

"He sounds like he could use a friend," was what she had said to Jon awkwardly, as though she wasn't quite sure how to interact with him.

Even then, Jon had been with Ygritte, getting dinner for their sixth anniversary. They dropped what they were doing, got in the car and drove a hundred miles to pick Robb up from Princeton. Ygritte had scolded Robb in her way, and somehow made Robb laugh drunkenly. Jon thought, in that moment, that he would love this woman forever.

Since then, every summer, Sansa had hung out with her friends, and hasn't been home for anything but Christmas. Jon has been with Ygritte in Toronto for the past seven Christmases. So he hasn't seen Sansa in years.

But now, as she walks into his office with a resume under her arm, Jon thinks that she's changed. That's the only reason she forces a smile onto her face, rather than her usual sweet expression.

"Sansa," he says, "You don't even have to apply. If you want the job, it's yours. I know you're qualified." It's true. Sansa's been spending the past four years studying medical malpractice, and although she hasn't gotten her law degree yet, she would be perfect as a paralegal until she takes the Bar.

"I want to," she says firmly, and stares him down. "For once, I don't want something to be handed to me on a platter."

Jon understands, like he always does. Sansa, out of all the Stark kids, has always wanted to make her own mark on the world.

The first time he mentions Sansa to Ygritte, he just says that she's applied for a paralegal position at his firm. Ygritte shrugs, not really interested, and bumps her hip with his. Jon grins and kisses her hand, right above the sparkling ring on her finger.

The problem is, Jon doesn't realize how damaging Sansa's years away at college have been. He went to Cornell, where it was freezing but only five hours from home, where he could visit Robb and Arya at any moment, as well as his mom Lyanna, who's shacked up with some guy named Oberyn. Sansa's been away for four years, two days away by car, and has cut herself off from her family. Unintentional or not, Sansa had disappeared off the face of the planet when the Starks were concerned. And Jon knows that she had some boy trouble with a punk named Joffrey. But he doesn't know how deeply she is affected until she puts a move on him.

Later, he will realize it's a move. But at that moment, he is so confused with her behavior that he just ignores it. That's probably why Sansa starts coming after him with a vengeance.

No one, to Jon's knowledge, has ever said no to Sansa Stark. Except now he had. He was with Ygritte. He _loves_ Ygritte.

But Sansa doesn't seem to care.

* * *

Jon is sitting with Arya when he mentions it.

"What, ah, what's going on with Sansa?"

Arya barely looks up from her coffee, which has too much sugar. At the moment she's taking her revenge on the offending beverage, popping almonds and salt into it.

"You see her more than I do. Why?"

It's there tradition, to come to this small coffee shop, even though the coffee is shit. Jon had taken Arya here one night at three AM when she called him and cried, telling him that she'd just lost her virginity and she hated it and she needed him to pick her up. Jon has been coming here with her ever since, once a month, on the third Sunday. It's the only routine in Arya's crazy life, and Jon doesn't mind being her only constant.

"She..." Jon trails off.

Arya looks up and trains her eyes on him, "...had sex with a demon and is now possessed? I know. Finally, someone else sees it."

Jon glares, and finishes, "She put a move on me."

Arya is so shocked that she drops her handful of almonds into the coffee all at once. there is a _plop_ and the brown liquid sloshes onto the table.

" _What? Sansa?_ The same girl who tried to convince mom not to invite you to Thanksgiving because you weren't 'family'?"

Jon nods. He's never held that against Sansa. She'd been thirteen and the week before he and Robb had burned her first bra.

"Fuck," Arya swears. "What did she do?"

Jon is uncomfortable, "I didn't realize it at first, but she's wearing lower shirts, and shorter skirts. She's touching me a lot, too. On Friday she tried to kiss me." Jon had twisted away in surprise and told Sansa he was engaged. Sansa had shrugged, grabbed her coat, and told him she'd see him on Monday.

"Fuck," Arya repeats. "She's really messed up."

Jon waits. Arya doesn't disappoint. "Her boyfriend in college, Joffrey Baratheon, raped her. Now she thinks the only way guys will respect her is if she has, I don't know, power over them. It's sick. She's sick."

Funny. Sansa hadn't seemed sick to Jon. Scared, and confused, yes. Sick? No, not her.

Arya pleads with him not to fire him. She will talk to Sansa, "but she can't deal with anything shitty any more."

Jon nods, "I wasn't going to fire her, Arya. I was just going to ask Mance if he needed an extra paralegal. I have two and he just fired his last one."

Arya leaves after kissing Jon good bye. She reminds him that she's eating dinner with Ygritte, and Jon is happy that the most important people in his life get along so well.

* * *

Jon tries to transfer Sansa into Mance's office, but Mance's wife just had a baby and he's taken a smaller workload this year. He doesn't need a new paralegal, and so Jon just talks with Sansa, and tells her that she's beautiful, but he isn't looking for anything. He is happy to be her friend and her boss, but nothing more. Sansa's eyes never leave his, and she nods before leaving his office. Jon thinks he's made progress, but he doesn't think she was really listening. As she leaves, he notices more than he'd like to, like the swing of her hips and the way she looks in her tight fitting skirt.

It all goes to shit on veteran's day.

Ned Stark is a vet, and so Veteran's day has always been a big thing in the Stark house. Jon brings Ygritte, and can feel Sansa's eyes burning into him as Ygritte kisses Ned and Cat on the cheeks. He can feel her as she brushes past him, and her hand "accidentally" brushes his hip, close to his groin. Only Jon's self control allows him to keep from reacting, because he'd surely explode if she did this at work, and yell at her.

But then she pulls him to the side when everyone walks to the kitchen. She asks him to help her get the food from the basement. Jon doesn't want to, but he's always been a gentleman. So he follows her to the basement where the fish is chilling in the fridge and as he moves to open the handle, he feels her hands on his hip and she then she is kissing him.

He grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks her to him. He doesn't know why. But he feels her moan, and he is lost.

There's something that attracts him to Sansa after that. It might be because he sees it, the broken part inside of her, or maybe it is because he sees her break down when Joffrey Baratheon's picture is in the news, but he knows that she is far more than he ever though. They don't do anything after that first kiss. Perhaps Sansa sees what a thin line he is walking on, his sanity in the balance, but she knows instinctively not to push him. But they do talk. She calls him on the weekends, and they talk for hours. Ygritte is a nurse and works on Sundays, so that becomes his time with Sansa. And then he knows why he feels this way.

He's chosen Ygritte, this life with her. But he never chose Sansa, and somehow, she's slithered under his skin and wants to stay there.

* * *

The next Sunday that he's with Arya, he tells her what's happened.

"She's fucking seducing you, Jon. You need to fire her."

Jon shakes his head. "I love Ygritte,, Arya. I told Sansa nothing would ever happen, because I'm not going to leave Ygritte."

Arya snorts in disbelief. She smells like cigarettes. "She doesn't want you to leave Ygritte. She doesn't care if she fucks a married man, Jon. She's desperate for contact. And for some reason, she thinks you're the one to give it to her."

"I won't do anything with Sansa," Jon says. "I promise. I'm not that kind of man, Arya. You know that."

Arya seems to be shaking with anger now. "But she's that kind of woman. Jon, please. Fire her. She'll find a new job. She'll get over you. Like you said, you love _Ygritte._ Why are you letting Sansa do this to you?"

Jon feels helpless. "I don't know."

* * *

He fires her. He marries Ygritte two months later, and Sansa comes to the wedding. She's a vision in green, and Jon forces himself to look away.

* * *

Jon thinks about Sansa every day. He hasn't seen her in a while, but he's with Ygritte, goddammit, and he shouldn't think about her. Arya doesn't give him updates, but he knows from Robb that Sansa moved to Boston to finish up her law degree. He's happy for her. She deserves a life that isn't based around a man.

When he'd fired her, Jon told her, "Sansa, I love you. I shouldn't, but I do. But listen to me. You deserve a life of your own. You shouldn't feel like I'm here to save you from your demons. You never have to rely on a man again."

Her tears had nearly killed him. "I don't care, Jon. Can't you see? You don't love Ygritte like you love me! You told me that, just now. Why can't we be together? You love me, Jon!"

Jon gathers her in his arms. "I do. But you're broken, Sansa. And I can't fix you. Only you can. You have to make a name for yourself. You rely on me, and you'll hate me for the rest of your life. Go back to school. Get a law degree. If you need a job when you're done, come back. But we have different paths. And I can't do this anymore. Neither can you."

It's the only time they have sex. They are both crying, and Jon whispers her name against her skin.

He loves Ygritte, but it's not the same. She's a wonderful woman, but Jon can't help but feel like Sansa's the only person he understands.

* * *

Ygritte dies four years after they get married. The doctors tell him that the pregnancy was bad for her, and the baby will live, but Ygritte is dead. He names his little girl Val, Ygritte's favorite name, and doesn't think about Sansa for months, because he's too busy being a father. He is devastated by Ygritte's death, but it's not about him now. It's about Val, this perfect little girl, and between work and fatherhood, he barely has his head above the water. Thank god for Arya, who has become his go-to babysitter. She doesn't mind watching Val as long as her boyfriend can stay with them. Jon's walked in on them several times after Val's fallen asleep, having sex in his guest bedroom, but he can't bring himself to care. If Arya wants to have sex with Gendry where her dad can't kill the guy, Jon's fine with it. He gets a great baby sitter out of the deal, after all.

So he doesn't think of Sansa for a long time. Until one day when he's bent over his desk, working, and he smells jasmine shampoo.

"Hello, Jon."

She's beautiful, standing in the doorway of his office, a green skirt and white button down shirt on. She looks professional and conservative, which warms Jon's heart. She has a briefcase in her hand and a resume under her arm, and she is _there,_ finally. Just when he needed her.

She walks in without Jon saying anything, closes the door and sits opposite him. There is a silence, until she finally says, "I'm so sorry, Jon. I should have called, but I didn't think it would be appropriate..."

Jon laughs, and it's a pained, choked noise, but it's the first laugh someone other than Val and Arya have coaxed out of him in months. "Sansa, you don't have to apologize. I didn't expect you to call."

"But I should have," she says, and Jon watches her lips move.

"You were right," she continues. "I needed to be on my own. I needed to stop going after married men and get my life in order. Thank you so much, Jon. I'm indebted to you."

He waves her thanks away and smiles at her, "I'm just glad to see you again."

She pulls out her resume. "Do you still have that position open for a lowly lawyer that's fresh out of college?"

Jon laughs again, and this time it is free and happy. "For you, Sansa? Always."

* * *

He didn't choose Sansa. That's the thing. But sometimes, life has a way of sneaking up on you and tearing your plans apart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post your prompts in the comments or send them to me on tumblr!


	4. Jon/Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Margaery are both dealing with their respective break ups when they meet each other. Margaery tells herself she's not interested in another relationship so soon...or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on this prompt EmperorofSwords left in the comments for a different story:
> 
> "could you do a modern Jon/Margaery fic? Maybe starts off with them friends and our with different people in relationships (like Val and Aegon respectivey), but they become interested in each other?"

"I'm sorry for this, but I guess I have to tell you at some point. Might as well be now, right? I'm not really interested in getting into a relationship right now."

The man behind the bar blinks at Margaery. "What? I didn't ask you out."

"No," she says. "I'm sorry. I'm Margaery. I'm practicing on you. All those guys behind me have been staring at my ass all night."

The guy nods, as if he understands. "Oh. Does that work? I've been fending off some people over the last couple of weeks since my break up. It's hard to tell them to fuck off, but be nice about it."

Margaery laughs, startled. "Tell me about it. I just broke up with my boyfriend three nights ago. He's been seeing some Dornish girl behind by back."

The bartender grimaces. "Dornish girls. That's gotta hurt. We don't have many of those around here."

She shrugs, "Well, Aegon has always liked a challenge."

The guy looks up. "Aegon? Targaryen?"

She nods.

"He's in my Organic Chemistry class. Is the girl's name Tyene?"

Again, Margaery nods. The bartender winces, "Sorry. I could have told you about that three months ago."

"Three _months?_ The bastard said it was only two weeks!"

The bartender nods, and then goes off to take another order.

He returns to Margaery twenty minutes later, with a free martini. "From the guy in the corner," he says. "I was gonna tell him to fuck off, but I figured you'd like a free drink."

Margaery laughs. "Thanks." He turns to leave, and she says, "Wait. You mentioned a break up?"

The guy rubs his face. "Yeah. My girlfriend's name was Val. We broke it off three weeks ago."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

He looks uncomfortable. "Well, we got together after Ygritte-my old girlfriend-died. It was sort of a thing we did to stay connected to her, even though she was gone, y'know? It didn't feel right after a while. Val's a great girl though, and we were together for a year."

Margaery lifts her glass in a salute, "Well, here's to Val for not being an asshole. And, whassername, Ygritte?"

"Yep."

"Here's to Ygritte!"

The guy smiles at her, and leans over the bar. "That's a bit too much to drink, don't you think?"

Margaery takes another sip. "I don't think it's nearly enough."

It's two in the morning when Margaery leaves. She realizes that she didn't get his name when she tumbles into bed.

* * *

"You're Margaery, right?"

She doesn't usually stay in school this late. Most of her classes are over by three. But it makes sense that the cute bartender would be here at four PM, because he has to work really early in the morning and takes evening classes.

"Yes! And you're the bartender..."

"Jon," he supplies.

"Jon," she tests out. "Well, Jon, you may have been right about me drinking too much last night. I have a killer hangover."

He frowns at her before saying, "Well, I drink a lot of tomato juice and eat grilled cheese when I'm hung over. You should try it."

Margaery raises her eyebrows, and then looks at the student union. "Well, there's always grilled cheese in the caf. I'm not sure about tomato juice, but orange juice usually does the trick for me. Wanna join?" The way she looks at Jon should give him no doubt that she's asking him out, in the way only a broke college student can.

Jon grins at her, "Thought you weren't interested in a relationship right now."

Margaery loops her arm through his and pulls him along, "Well, I wasn't interested yesterday. You'll learn I change my mind very quickly."

Jon laughs, "I can see that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please please please review and give me prompts! Otherwise, I will run out of ideas!
> 
> (you can add pairings that aren't on the list. I can't promise I'll do them, but I will try!)


	5. Fireworks (not the good kind) Jon/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon rescues Sansa when she is taken hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This gets a bit graphic. I tried to water down the violence, but just be aware. If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read it.
> 
> This chapter is based on the prompt I got from Tommyginger:
> 
> "how about something like Sansa is a famous TV reporter covering a dangerous situation when she gets taken hostage.....Jon is one of the military badasses who comes to her rescue....hearts,fireworks and ringing bells ensue"
> 
> Not much lovey dovey stuff, but I'm going to do a continuation soon that will be considerably lighter.

 Sansa adjusts her shirt and wipes off any dust clinging to it. Even when she's a captive, her OCD had to drive her nuts. Damn it.

"You okay?" She asks Sandor, her cameraman-now without a camera. The rebels had smashed it to bits in front of him.

Sandor, or "The Hound" as he's known in media circles, growls, "No. Now shut your trap. I think something's going on."

Sansa can hear it, just barely, out in the distance. Fireworks. Weird. But Sansa can hear the screeching noise of the fireworks, their cracking and exploding. "Must be nice," she says, "I miss fireworks. At home, my dad has a ton for the fourth of July."

Her voice sounds small and detached. Sansa's mind has been closed off since they were captured.

Sandor sounds puzzled. "Why the hell are there fireworks in the middle of the desert? From what we saw coming here, there's nothing around for miles. Nothing close enough to be setting off fireworks. Sansa..."

There's a crash from outside their cell, and suddenly, the rebel is there. He grabs Sansa by the hair, and she screeches.

Within seconds, Sandor is on his feet and running at the man, but Sansa hears a  _bang!_ and Sandor is on the ground, a hole in his forehead.

Sansa is hyperventilating the moment the gun goes off, and she can't hear anything from her left ear, where the gun went off. The rebel just hauls her by her hair and drags her through the compound.

There are men running everywhere, red lights flashing and Sansa's head starts to pound as she dimly hears the shouts, followed by the sound of a firework, closer this time.

 _Think, Sansa. What's going on?_ She can't think. All she sees is Sandor's face, a hole in his head.

It's only then that she sees the soldiers storm in.

They work quickly and efficiently, gunning down the rebels, and Sansa screams as blood begins to flow around her. She tries to run, but the man holding her by the hair drags her to the ground until the shooting stops. There is a moment of silence.

"Stop!" the man shouts, and Sansa hears him even though her ears are ringing.

"Stop or I kill the reporter!"

 _I should have stuck to reporting the weather,_ Sansa thinks. It's the stupidest, most uncalled for thought that's ever gone through her head. The barrel of the gun feels cool against her temple. Then again, she hasn't really been thinking well since she and Sandor were captured last night.

She opens her eyes. There are half a dozen soldiers in the room, guns trained on the man behind her.

Sansa resolves to think of home, and is picturing her mother and father when she feels the man shudder behind her, and something warm spurts on her shoulder.

* * *

 "We set off the fireworks to distract them. They had a whole cartload of them. It was last minute thinking on Mance's part. We saw the fireworks and set them off, aimed them at the building. We thought it would start a panic."

Sansa nods. She can't look at him.

"Captain?" a man says from the opening of the tent.

Captain Jon Snow looks up, "Sam, give me another minute."

The communications guy nods and looks at Sansa, "I'm glad you made it out, Miss Stark."

He leaves, and Sansa is left with the Captain once again.

"Do you have any idea who gave away your location to the rebels?"

Sansa hesitates, and meets Jon's eyes. _Captain Snow,_ she reminds herself.

"I-I think so. Joffrey Baratheon. He-he was working with me and Sandor when we got attacked, but he got away. I think he told the rebels..." she can't finish her sentence.

She hugs herself, "Sandor's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes. We're sending his body back to the states as soon as possible."

"Good. His wife will be glad...I mean, not glad, but...she's going to be happy that he's buried at home."

There is a silence in the room. "Miss Stark," he begins, and it sounds so foreign, coming out of his mouth, that Sansa wants to sob. "We've called your family. They've bought a ticket for you. First plane back to New York."

"I don't want to go."

"Miss Stark- there's no place safe enough for-"

"Dammit, Jon, just call me Sansa, for god's sake!"

Jon looks at her. His right hand twitches at his side, as if he wants to hold her. "All right. Sansa, you can't stay here. As you've now seen, any foreigner is threatened here."

"I'll stay at the base. Like I used to. Before I decided to leave."

Jon is silent. He knows why she left last time. She told him it was too hard. It wasn't going to work. She didn't want to stay with him. She didn't love him like that anymore.

"You can't, Sansa. You need to go home. Be with your family."

She wants to hug him and curl up against him and cry. But she clears her throat instead. "Pyp said that you took the shot. That you stood behind us and took the shot that saved me."

Jon nods.

Sansa sits up straighter. "You did your job. Now let me do mine, Jon. No other reporters are coming down here. I need to show the world what the rebels are doing."

Jon looks up at her and she's gifted with one of his sad half smiles. She is flooded with shame, that he can't smile at her because of how she left, that she starts to cry.

The room is quiet, except for her pent up fear and anger and regrets oozing their way out of her. Suddenly, Sansa feels strong arms surrounding her, and she leans into him. One look at his face tells her that he was scared for her today.

"All right. I'll let you stay on base for now."

* * *

"He's hot," Arya whispers. It's three weeks later, and Sansa is talking to her online.

Sansa is suddenly glad for the fact that she wore earphones for this Skype call. "Stop it, Arya. What if someone hears?"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Sansa glares at her sister through the camera. "No. Not anymore. Not for months."

Then she grins. "But I'm working on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave prompts! Either here or on tumblr. My name on tumblr is the-eagle-girl


	6. Piece of Work-Arianne/Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne is a piece of work. But that doesn't mean she doesn't like a good snuggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt by Didi:
> 
> "Arianne/Jon. She's too much to handle, but she keeps coming back to him because like every girl, she'd like to just cuddle sometimes."
> 
> I'm actually going to do two takes on this prompt. I'll post the next one after this chapter. I have two totally different ideas, so I'm going to post both of them at some point. For now, enjoy this one!

Arianne slams the door and the sound of the wood striking wood rings in her ears.

"Wha-?" Jon sits up and pulls his earphones out. "Arianne, what the hell are you doing here?"

Arianne stalks over to the chair by Jon's desk and yanks it around, then drops herself onto it.

"First of all," she begins, and her voice is so strung with anger that Jon nearly recoils from it, "I'm still mad at you, okay? You really are such an asshat."

Jon raises his eyebrows, "Oh? And what are you, little miss hypocrite?"

Arianne glares at him, and then shouts at the door. "Go away Arya! I'm talking to Jon!"

Arya opens the door and pokes her head in, "I'm not letting you murder my brother!"

"No one is murdering anyone. Now scat!"

Arya's mouth opens in protest, "You said, the minute you walked in, 'I'm going to murder your brother. Get out of my way.'"

"Arya," Jon says, and his sister looks at him, "Arianne and I have to work some stuff out. Please, go do your homework. I'll give you mac and cheese before your parents get home."

Arya shoots Arianne a distrustful look, and storms out. Arianne gets up and walks to the door. She shuts it, quietly this time.

"I'm mad at you," she repeats, and although her voice is low, there is a heat simmering under it, and Jon feels a warning rise in his spine. "Who the fuck said you could go and kiss Ygritte, Jon?"

Jon is so startled that he actually laughs. Arianne glares at him, and he stops. "Seriously, Ari? Seriously? Says the girl who just made out with Arys Oakheart and Aegon Targaryen? 'We're not exculsive'," Jon says in a perfect imitation of Arianne's voice, "'Don't tie me down, Jon. It's just a fling. Don't get attached. I'm not going to stay with you forever, you know. It's just sex.' Well, Arianne, it's just sex to you, so it's just sex to me too. No strings attached, that's what you said. So no, you don't get to be upset with me. And  _she kissed me._ And asked me out, which you've never let me do for you."

Arianne walks up to Jon and  _shoves_ him. She's livid. "If you wanted to end it with me," she hisses, "you should have  _told_ me, Jon. It's never bothered you before."

Jon laughs again, disbelieving. "Um, yes I have. That first night? I asked you out, and you said that we weren't a thing. That we would never be a thing. You can't have it both ways, Arianne."

Seeing her stricken expression, Jon sighs and rubs his face. "I know that your uncle and dad have weird relationships with women, Ari. And your cousins too. But you can't do that with me. That's...too much to handle right now."

Arianne snorts, "So now I'm high maintenance? I thought it was easy, never having to take me out for dinner, never paying anything on stupid dates."

Jon's expression is gentle, "It's not like I wouldn't spend that money on you, Ari."

Arianne's shoulders slump. "I don't want to fight, Jon. Especially not about Ygritte."

Jon reaches out, and holds Arianne's hand. "Then lets not fight."

Surprising both of them, Arianne doesn't kiss Jon. In a small voice, she says, "Just, can we not? Can we just lie down for a minute? I need to calm down."

Jon nods and kisses her forehead, "Okay," he whispers.

They settle onto the bed and Arianne leans into Jon's chest. 

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch. You can see Ygritte if you want to. Go out with her. I'm sure she's going to be good for you." 

Arianne's voice is gentle. She doesn't want him to, not really. She's always enjoyed having Jon to herself.

Jon chuckles, and she feels the vibration under her ear, and the steady beating of his heart.

"I told her no, Arianne."

As she falls asleep next to Jon, Arianne wonders what that means to her, and why it makes her so nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Leave me prompts in the comments or on tumblr!


	7. Cuddle with me-Jon/Arianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on the previous prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, enjoy! I loved writing this one! It was less angsty and easier to write for me, so I hope you all like it. Leave prompts in the comments section or on tumblr.
> 
> 1970's AU

"Jon? Joooo-oonnn!"

Jon bolts awake. What a terrible nightmare. Some monster was calling his name. It had white skin, and its fingers were cold, so cold that Jon could feel it, even through his dream. White walkers, he thinks, from that movie he watched last week.

"Jon!"

What the hell?

He looks around. He's alone in his room. He doesn't know where the voice is coming from. Finally, he looks through the window.

_Shit_.

It's Arianne Martell, the girl who lives down the street. Jon asked her out last year. In response she'd kissed him. They've never actually gone out, and Jon thinks that Arianne prefers it that way. She's way too much for him to handle, anyway, with her mood swings and her crackpot-crazy ideas that leave Jon's head spinning. Last week, she'd called him through his window at midnight, telling him that she was outside his house with her car and that he had to hurry his ass outside before his parents looked out the window. After he'd gone outside, she and her cousins pulled him into the car, then drove to the school. They'd broken in to their school, TPed the lunchroom and tagged the lockers. In the end, after Arianne's cousin Tyenne kissed Jon and cupped him through his pants, he'd ended up on the carpeted floor of his principal's office, fooling around with Arianne and Tye before Arianne pushed him back and straddled him while Tye watched. The memory fills Jon with unease. For some reason, it's only Arianne that can take him out of his shell, and force him to do such crazy things.

Now she's outside his window, and hisses his name again. "Jon. Let me in."

Funny. She always calls him outside. Jon doesn't think Arianne's ever been in his room.

On autopilot, he unlatches his screen and pulls Arianne in. She immediately kisses Jon, and he forced himself to think for a moment. The car's not outside, her breath reeks of alcohol, and she's wearing her denim jumper, with nothing underneath. Arianne burned her bra last month with countless women across America. 

"Ari, stop," he says. "You're drunk. What happened? Did you go to Joff's party?"

She nods sloppily and kisses Jon's collarbone, then lower and lower until she's kneeling in front of him and grinning. Jon groans.

No matter how much he wants this, he needs her to stop. She's too drunk.

"Arianne, get up. Stop it." 

She does immediately, and gets back on her feet, swaying dangerously. 

"You know what Joff said?" she slurs. "He said that no one loves me but my crazy cousins. Tha'ss not true, is it? Jon?"

He kisses her once more, and even with the taste of smoke and alcohol and pot on her tongue, he loves her taste. He could kiss her forever.

"Nah. Don't listen to him. Joff's just upset 'cause only his mommy loves him."

Arianne laughs, "That's what I told him. And then he hit me."

Jon sees it now, the redness on her cheek. Even in the dark, it looks bad.

"Hey, Arianne. Don't fall down. I'll walk you home. Shh."

Arianne shakes her head. "No. I want to stay here, Jon." Her voice turns into a caress, "Jonny, let me stay here."

She touches his chest, kisses his chin, splays her fingers on his waist. He hasn't shaved all day, and his face is prickly already. It was Arianne who suggested he grow a beard, just yesterday in school, swinging her brown paper lunch bag as they looked for a place to sit on the grass.

Jon doesn't say a word. Arianne leads him to the bed.

She snuggles into his chest and burrows in deeply. That's how Arianne always is. She wants to get into the smallest point she can until she feels warm. Jon feels her breath on his chest, and tucks her head on his arm.

She twists her legs in his. Jon isn't comfortable, exactly, but he doesn't move. He likes this closeness with Arianne too much to protest.

"You're good at cuddling," she says, dreamily. "Warm and big. And you don't move too much. And you smell nice."

She kisses his chest slopily. Jon hopes that his father can't hear them talking. He would be dead if they found him like this.

"You two," Jon says, and with a cramp forming in his side, he falls asleep.

* * *

His dad does find them in the morning. Jon is right. He's so dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a dark!Jon modern AU (multi-chapter fic, of course) where he corrupts Sansa. What do you guys think? Should I do it? If you guys think it would be better with different characters, tell me in the comments.


	8. Womanizer Womanizer (Yeah you're a Man-izer) Dany/Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany likes to think that she's the female version of a womanizer. She doesn't have a problem with it until she goes after Robb. And now, she really wants to corrupt that sweet innocence of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another prompt from Didi:
> 
> "Robb/Dany. She'd like to corrupt that good boy once and for all. She doesn't expect her to like him in the end."

 Robb Stark is her nephew's best friend.

It's weird, to some people. that Dany has a nephew her age. But her brother had Jon when he was sixteen, while their mom was pregnant with Dany. Really, she's a little younger than Jon, which is a fact that he never lets her forget.

Just to show how insufferable he is,  Jon's been seeing a girl named Val for a couple of weeks, and now he asks Dany to go on a double date with him because it's too much for him.

"It's going too fast, you know?" Jon told her. "I like her, but I want to go on a date where we don't automatically pull each other's clothes off. You'd be my buffer!" She'd snorted in disbelief.

"So you want me to pretend to be dating someone so that I can slow your relationship down? Jon, do you even think at all, or do you just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind?"

Jon had grimaced. "You don't even have to find a date, Dany. I've already asked Robb and he said yes."

Dany laughed, "You want me to go out on a double date with you with Robb Stark as my plus one? Ha, you're funny."

Dany doesn't know why she agreed to this.

Probably because she wants to see Robb Stark out of his natural habitat, the football field. Probably because Jon promised to pay for her. Probably because Viserys brought home his girlfriend and Dany doesn't want to listen to them having sex all night. What she doesn't expect is how innocent Robb is. He's sixteen, same as her, but from his blushes, Dany would think he's never been out on a date before.

Well, never on a date with Val, who makes filthy jokes every three seconds, and Dany, who answers them with jokes of her own. In fact, Dany barely pays attention to her own date until she sees Jon frowning at her. Sighing, she turns back to Robb.

He's cute. Shoulders are broad from all his football practices, Dany assumes. Not really her type.

Until she kisses him in the car ride home.

Robb Stark, the popular boy, who everyone loves, freezes.

 _He's never kissed anyone before,_ Dany realizes. Somehow this thought floods her with power.

"That was fun," she breathes. "Let's do it again sometime."

She nearly skips to her door. She's found a new project. Good-boy, straight-A student, football-playing Robb Stark.

~

The next day she stops by his locker, "Hey Robb. Wanna have lunch together today?"

Robb looks so befuddled that Dany nearly laughs. "Sure?" he says, and Jon frowns at her over Robb's shoulder. She sticks out her tongue at him.

When she takes Robb by the hand and through the parking lot, he stops. "What are we doing? Dany, we're not seniors. Only seniors can leave for lunch."

Dany steps close to Robb and kisses him hard. He looks dazed when she pulls away. "You were saying?" she breathes into his mouth.

"Nothing," Robb says, and follows her to Viserys's car. She's stolen his keys dozens of times, and Robb doesn't say anything until he gets inside.

"Where are we going?" He asks, and Dany grins at him.

"Everywhere."

~

They stop in Central Park. Dany's driven around the whole of New York, it feels like. They had their lunch at the top of the Empire State building, bought hot pretzels on the boardwalk, and kissed inside the Museum of Natural History.

Now, though, Dany is lying back, and Robb is at her side.

He plays with her hair, "Why?" he finally asks. "Why did you pick me?"

She shrugs, "You're nice." Dany's never been with a nice boy before. Robb huffs.

"Right," he says.

"I'm corrupting your innocence," Dany states. He looks shocked at her honesty.

"Is that what this is about?" he says, "Because if it is, this is a weird way for you to tell me you're not really into me."

Dany giggles. "Take it as it is, Stark. Have some fun! You're too serious!"

Reluctantly, Robb smiles back at her.

Five angry messages from Viserys later, Dany allows Robb to help her off the ground. They're walking back to the car when he stops. "Wait," he says and runs back to where they were siting.

Dany taps her foot impatiently.

He comes back with a violet, maybe the first violet of the spring, in his hands.

"For you. It matches your eyes," Robb says, and there's a shyness to him that makes Dany want to hug him.

"Thanks," she says instead.

Robb smiles at her, and Dany feels her chest warm as a blush creeps up her cheeks. She's felt this before, with Drogo, her last real relationship.

_Oh, Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and send me prompts! I only have a few left


	9. Wedding Planner ("No, I'm nothing like JLo!") Sansa/Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is planning Tyrion's wedding and meets Jaime. He's pretentious and a little rude.
> 
> Jaime trying to convince Tyrion it's a bad idea and meets Sansa. She does not look like JLo.
> 
> Bummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from the amazing Tommyginger:
> 
> "Jaded Jamie reluctantly going along with Tyrion when Tyrion plans his fifth wedding. To a stripper. Of course, TYRION has to do all the planning, since likely the bride's idea of fancy involves plastic cutlery and a cake from a gas station. "
> 
> AND all the JLo references are to the movie The Wedding Planner, which this fic has thankfully little to do with.
> 
> Complete and utter crack

 "You're WHAT?"

Tyrion looks up at Jaime and smiles wryly. "It's not so hard to comprehend, Jaime. I'm getting married."

Jaime's eyes are so wide he thinks his eyeballs will fall out. "I heard that. You get married like, once every other year. It's _who_ that I'm worried about."

Tyrion's eyes light up. "Her name's Shae. You'll love her."

"Not that!" Jaime exclaims and throws his hands up. "You're dodging the bullet, Tyrion. _Did you just say that you're marrying a stripper?_ "

Tyrion grins, "I knew that you'd catch on eventually."

Jaime's face feels numb and he wants to curl up in a ball and sleep. "What gave you the idea that this is a good plan?"

Tyrion just smiles at Jaime, hops off his chair and starts to waddle away. Over his shoulder, he says, "Oh, cheer up Jaime. It's going to be just like Pretty Woman!"

Jaime just stands there, in his boxer shorts, for a solid minute, with a beer in one hand and a fork in the other, and mouths, " _Pretty Woman?_ Tyrion, what the fuck?"

* * *

Shae is nice enough, Jaime admits, even if she does dress like a stripper.

"A _high end_ stripper," Tyrion whispers viciously in Jaime's ear when he points this out to him.

Jaime sighs, "Tell me again what I'm doing here?"

Tyrion frowns at Jaime. "Shae's idea of a wedding is going to City Hall, signing a paper, and eating cake she buys at the gas station. You know that Father won't allow that. We need to plan a wedding that will put all other weddings to shame!" Tyrion gets in drama queen mode, and starts speaking with a bad British accent, "The wedding of all weddings! Bells, babies dressed as angels, flowers, alcohol, and lap dances for the guest who brings the most expensive present!" Tyrion frowns at his scotch. "Did I mention babies dressed as angels?"

"Yes, Tyrion," Jaime says. "I have yet to see why you're involving me."

Shae cuts in before Tyrion can say anything, "Tyrion really wants a nice wedding. His past weddings were all, what did you call them? Oh, yes. Major fuck ups."

Tyrion nods his head like a ragdoll and echoes, "Major fuck ups."

"So Tyrion wants this one to be perfect. Because we are going to be together forever," Shae kisses Tyrion's cheek.

Jaime is still waiting for an explanation.

Shae huffs, "We're hiring Sansa Stark," she says.

Jaime raises his eyebrows, "Should I know who that is?"

Tyrion looks offended, "Why, my dear, sorrowful brother! Sansa Stark is _the_ Wedding Planner."

Stupidly, the only thing Jaime can think of saying at a moment like this is: "Is she anything like JLo? 'Cause then I wouldn't mind spending time with this woman."

"No," a clear voice says from behind Jaime, "I'm nothing like JLo."

"Shit," Jaime mouths at Tyrion. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

Tyrion, that bastard, just laughs so hard that the scotch comes out of his nose.

Jaime turns around slowly.

"Jaime Lannister," he says, and puts out his hand and his best shit eating grin.

The girl behind him is most definitely not JLo. She's too well dressed, too ginger for that. Bummer.

She smiles at him thinly.

"Sansa Stark."

* * *

"Jaime, I need you to come down to the tux rental store ASAP," are the words that greet him when he picks up his phone.

"Miss Stark-"

" _Sansa."_

"-I just woke up. Can't this wait?"

Sansa huffs a sigh of a long-suffering woman. "Um, not unless you want to wear a suit that rats have shitted on."

Jaime's suddenly awake. "What?" he shrieks.

"Yeah. Get down here, sleepyhead."

 

When Jaime gets there, Sansa looks impeccable, as usual, and is arguing with the owner.

"You can't just leave the tuxes in there while the exterminators come! Petyr, I have three weddings coming up and they've all rented from you!"

She looks so stressed that Jaime wants to pat her on the back and tell her to calm the _fuck_ down.

"And you left _all your tuxes_ in storage, in boxes and now there are _rats_ shitting on Jaime Lannister's suit."

Suddenly, Jaime feels nauseous. "Rat shit?" he says, and Sansa turns to him. "You weren't kidding."

"Rat shit," she says gravely.

"I need a coffee. It's too early for this."

Sansa lets loose another glare at Petyr, who's now on the phone. "I'll join you," she says.

Jaime shrugs. "I'm going to rent from Varys's. He's always got nice tuxes."

Sansa raises her eyebrows at him, "Yeah, if you're going to prom."

Jaime thinks about it and nods, "You're right."

They step into the starbucks.

* * *

Shae and Tyrion are making out on the couch like teenagers when Jaime walks back in.

They break apart and giggle like little babies.

"Seriously?" Jaime says, disgusted. "It's not high school, guys. Tyrion has a room."

Later, when Shae's asleep, Tyrion and Jaime sit on the couch and drink their beers in peace and quiet. That is, until Tyrion breaks it.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Tyrion's voice sounds so unsure, so unlike his boastful, I'm-smarter-than-you-you-foolish-twat tone, that Jaime takes him seriously.

"Really? I don't know, man. Shae's gonna be your fifth wife. I haven't even had one, and I'm older than you."

Tyrion scrunches up his nose, "Well, I love her."

"You loved Caroline too. And Marya. And Tysha. And-"

"Don't say that bitch's name or I will cut you, Jaime."

"Point is, you married all of them and you hated all of them. But for a little while, you were happy. You're the happiest man I know, Tyrion."

Tyrion's face is soft. Obviously, he's plastered. Or so Jaime thinks.

"You can be happy too," he slurs. "Just you wait."

Jaime waits until he thinks Tyrion is sleeping, and then he says, "Actually, I went out with Sansa Stark today. We made out in a Starbucks."

Apparently, Jaime miscalculated. Tyrion is not sleeping. In fact, he is very much awake.

"You did WHAT?"

* * *

"Jaime, I don't have time-"

"Shh!"

"The cake guy is three feet away from us!"

"That's an exaggeration."

"Fine! Three yards. Happy?"

Jaime stops kissing Sansa, "He's outside. We're in the ballroom, Sansa. He's not coming in."

Sansa looks at him, hard, before sighing, "Well, as long as he doesn't come in."

Jaime grins, "He's not, don't worry. I might have crushed one of his cake samples."

She swats at his arm, "Jaime!"

He ducks his head and kisses her again. "I sat on top of it," he confesses.

Sansa tries to affect a disappointed expression, but she giggles so hard that Jaime feels her shaking against him.

"You know," he whispers against her ear. "I'm glad you don't look like JLo. You're much cuter without a top on. She doesn't have freckles on her shoulders." He grins his famous I'm-coming-for-you grin and nudges his knee between her legs, "Or here," he says.

She hits him again. "You're _terrible,"_ she says.

* * *

Tyrion and Shae decide, in the end, to make Jaime their bridesmaid, best man, and ring boy all in one. Sansa giggles as she ties the pink bowtie around Jaime's neck, and says, "I'm running things behind the scene, but you bet I'm getting a picture of this."

"It' a prom tux," Jaime whines, and Sansa kisses him.

"You poor baby," she coos, and leaves him so she can check on the cake guy. It's a different one. The first one had been too traumatized, with his crushed cake, to continue working with Jaime.

The tux is blue, and the bow is pink. Jaime wants to die.

But today is not about him. It's about Tyrion, who looks at Shae like she's put the stars in the sky. Shae's dress looks like a hooker's costume, it's true, with rhinestones and it's so form fitting that everyone can see _eveything_ , but that's what drew Tyrion to her, that Shae has no secrets. Literally, though. Everyone can see _everything_.

But it's okay. 'Cause Jaime has never seen a happier couple. Shae gets down on her knees when she says her vows, so she's at eye level with Tyrion, and Jaime swears that every woman in the crowd gets misty eyed.

* * *

Sansa and Jaime are a crash of lips and hands and everything when they get into his apartment. Tyrion and Shae are in Hawaii on their honeymoon and Jaime is _finally_ alone with Sansa.

They crash into his bedroom. It's messy and fun, something Jaime never thought would go hand in hand.

"You know," Sansa says afterwards, and her hair is all over Jaime's chest and he's playing with the fiery strands, "When I met you, I thought you looked like Prince Charming."

Jaime grins, "Really?"

Sansa muffles her laugh against him, "Yeah. From Shrek."

Jaime is too offended to laugh, but he grins anyway.

He hasn't been this happy in a while.

 


	10. Breathe for me- Fem!Jon/Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb seduces his bastard sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From anon on tumblr:
> 
> "Usually ppl make jon go after robb. can u do a fic where Robb his bastard sister jeyne?"
> 
> I can! In fact, I wrote this in my free period! New record=10 minutes!

Jeyne cries out when Robb pins her against the wall. It hurts, and his arm is squeezing her throat. He's angry, and she makes a fearful squeak. She masks the noise quickly, and snarls at him instead.

"What's the matter, Robb? Upset that Father wants me to leave? That he trusts me to-"

Robb is kissing her suddenly, and every part of him is pressed up against her until she is gasping and writhing against him.

"What are you doing?" Jeyne gasps, and although she means it to sound reprimanding, she's too breathless to affect her tone properly.

Robb looks at her and growls, "What does it look like?"

Suddenly, he pushes off of Jeyne and almost runs out the door.

 

It's been hours and Jeyne still can't breathe properly.

(Robb can't either. He's too busy getting drunk with Theon and trying to forget what he did.)

 

He finds her in the Godswood the next day and his head is throbbing but he smiles sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," Robb says, and Jeyne barely even looks at him. "I just-I was upset, Jeyne. I was supposed to be a part of the trip to White Harbor, and father said that you would go instead and I got upset..."

Jeyne finally meets his eyes, and Robb can see the anger burning. She might not be a Stark, but Robb can admire the anger, the wolf within her.

"Is that all?" Jeyne asks, "Or do you want to make some more fun of the _bastard_?"

He sees it now. She's still angry about the kiss.

"I never...I didn't mean to. I don't know why I did."

Robb's voice is shaky as he lies to her. _Of course I know why,_ he should shout, _I desire you, Jeyne. Like a man wants a woman. I love you like the Targaryen kings loved their sisters._

"Do you know?" Jeyne asks, and her voice is strong, stronger than his ever was, "What Lady Catelyn will do to me? If she finds out that we kissed?"

She will have Jeyne shipped off to the first lord who expresses an interest. _Here, My lord, Ned Stark's bastard, take her as your mistress and take her far._

"Yes," Robb swallows.

But Jeyne looks so beautiful with the Weirwood behind her, like she _belongs_ to Winterfell, and Robb can't help himself, he's kissing her again, and her name is spilling from his lips-

She pushes him away, holds him at arms length, and stares at him, her hands still fisted in his tunic. "Gods damn you," she swears, and drags him back.

Robb nearly cries in relief.

 

It's been hours and Jeyne still can't breathe normally. Her heart is heavy with dread. Something will happen. Someone will know. She can't meet Lady Catelyn's eyes. It's not a new development. Lady Catelyn so rarely even looks at her. But now, Jeyne's lips are tingling with her brother's kisses.

(Robb can't breathe either, so he finds her after dark and kisses her so she can do it for him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I love reviews!


	11. Neverland- Arya/Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neverland AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr
> 
> "Arya is Peter Pan."
> 
> Based mostly on OUAT's version of Peter Pan. Except, you know, it's Arya.

"Boooooyyyyssss!"

Gendry feels the fear coming up his throat. He turns wildly, searching for the source of the noise. It's above him, but he can't see anything through the foliage.

"Don't let him get away!" the voice says again, and he can hear it right behind him.

He just runs. He doesn't look back, and instead trips and falls and runs and crawls and jumps and he is running as fast as he can to get away from that high pitched voice and the hoots from the forest. He can feel the boys, children really, watching him, and it is terrible, because he can hear them gaining on him.

And they're _children_. Gendry thinks they're only a bit younger than him.

He can't run for long. Somehow, this place takes all his strength, and Gendry rolls under some bushes. Hopes, deep inside, that they won't find him here. Knows, though, that they will.

He feels a tugging on his sleeve, and lashes out.

"Bugger off!" He screeches, and pushes his assailant.

"Oi! What'd you do that for? I'm trying to help you get away, boy!"

It's a girl, with wild hair and eyes, much smaller and younger than Gendry.

"Stay quiet," she whispers, and he complies. "If we stay quiet, they won't realize we're here."

He sees, from his spot under the bush, feet running past them.

Finally, Gendry allows himself a breath.

"Thank you," he says. "I'm in your debt, my lady." He doesn't know why he calls her that. She isn't a lady, with her torn tunic and her wild hair. She snorts.

The girl's eyes glint, "I'm not a lady. What's your name, boy?"

She is younger than him. She shouldn't be calling him boy. Still, she's just saved Gendry's life. He'll allow it.

"Gendry."

She hears a sound and cocks her head, "They'll be doublin' back now, you hear? We gots to leave, Gendry. Can you walk?" she asks.

He notices the cuts all over his legs. He's fallen quite a few times during his escape.

"I-I reckon I can."

He stands, and almost blacks out from the pain.

The girl surveys him with her steely grey eyes. "Oi, bugger that. You best come with me. There's a stream the Lost Boys don't know about. If you drink, you'll feel better."

"Is it far?" Gendry asks.

Arya shrugs, "Depends. Can you walk?"

Gendry nods, tersely.

They set off.

"He's been looking for me too," the girl says. "I ran from him."

"Who?"

"The Pan. If he wants you, you're already his."

"I won't be," Gendry says. The girl scoffs.

"Oi," she says, "That's what they all say. But Pan always gets what 'e wants."

The girl's been supporting him, but now that he sees the stream, Gendry can feel something tug at his chest. He needs to drink. He stumbles away from the girl.

"So," she says, "You know why Pan wants you?"

Gendry dips his hands in the stream.

"Not a clue," he murmurs, and drinks deep.

As soon as he swallows, he feels better. Strong.

"So, Gendry Waters, feel better?"

Gendry turns, and there's something off about the girl. Her ragged cloak has been tossed off, and she seems stronger too. Surer. There's an aura of confidence about her now that wasn't there a minute ago.

"Yeah," he says, and then he thinks. "I-I never told you my surname." The panic from before starts building in his chest. Then he hears it, snickering and shuffling in the bushes around him. A boy steps out behind the girl and suddenly, Gendry is surrounded.

"Well," the girl says, "Pan knows all. And Pan always gets what she wants."

_She?_

The girl grins, and it's all teeth. "Arya Pan, at your service," she makes a little bow, "And now that you've drunk from my stream, you can't ever leave! You know what that means, boys?"

There are so many of them, all surrounding Gendry now. He tries to gag. He didn't drink that much, did he? Maybe if he throws it up-

"Let's play!" the girl-Pan- announces, and it's her savage grin that Gendry sees before the boys, start dancing around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have some prompts here that I have to fill but I've been sitting on this one for a while. Eventually, I hope to get to everyone's prompts. However, my finals are coming up so I might not update as often. Thanks for your patience everyone!


	12. My Milkshake brings all the girls to the yard- Robb/everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's got some admirers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt given to me by Didi:
> 
> "Robb/Anyone or Everyone. He really doesn't know what he's doing but all the girls like him and all the boys hate him. He's just following tradition and being a gentleman like he was taught. Seems like he even got his own group of secret admirers."
> 
> Crackiest crack of all time

"Here you go," Robb says, and Daenerys Targaryen bats her eyelashes as he hands her the notes.

"Thanks so much!" she says, and flips her hair. "I'll cherish them forever!"

Robb laughs, "Well, better get to it, because the test is next week and I'm going to need them back."

Dany giggles. "Oh, of _course,_ Robb. Anything for you."

She turns and strides away, and Robb is a little confused. That was a lot of gratitude for some English notes. Besides, who needed notes on _Catcher in the Rye_?

"Uh, okay?" he says to the open air. Suddenly, his brother Jon is besides him.

"Don't look, but Theon is totally glaring at you," Jon whispers, and Robb groans. Great. Just like Theon to think something's going on between him and Dany.

Robb turns to explain to Theon that he isn't moving in on his new crush, and finds himself face to chest with Sandor Clegane.

"Stay away from Arianne Martell. She's mine," Sandor growls, and pushes past Robb.

Robb coughs the stench of bad cologne away and calls after him, "Uh, I've never even said more than five sentences to her!"

Jon smiles, "That's like, the third time this week?"

Robb sighs, "I don't know why the guys at this school are so abrasive. Man, they all think I'm moving in on their girls. Jon, I've barely spoken to Arianne Martell. Or Daenerys Targaryen. Or Margaery Tyrell, Tyene Sand, Jeyne Poole and Myrcella Baratheon!"

Jon pats his back, and then looks at his watch. "Shoot, I'm late for chem. See you at dismissal."

"Kay," Robb mumbles, and heads to gym.

It's shirts vs. skins today, and Robb is on the skins' team. They're in the middle of a really great game of basketball when he notices Margaery Tyrell and Myrcella Baratheon out of the corner of his eye, and turns his head to look at them.

Gods, even Jeyne Westerling and that foreign exchange student Talisa were there. Margaery caught sight of Robb and gave him a slow wave. His eyebrows furrowed, but he waved back.

He was puzzling out why the girls were in the guys' gym period when he felt someone slam into him. His head hits the gym floor and he hears a _crack!_

"Oops," Trystane Martell says, "Didn't see you there, Robb."

Robb just groans and stays on the ground. "Liar," he hisses before he closes his eyes.

* * *

"He was looking at _me,_ " Jeyne Westerling argues with Jeyne Poole, and Margaery's eyes roll so far back in her head that it actually hurts.

Arianne scoffs. "No, it was me. Girls, girls, girls. Don't be jealous. You have the boobs, but you don't flaunt 'em. Robb was looking at these babies."

Myrcella gasps, "Arianne, do you have to be so vulgar all the time?" She straightens. "Besides, Robb is too much of a gentleman to stare. He always looks girls in the eyes."

Dany laughs bitterly, "Well, he would have, if your boyfriend hadn't given him a concussion!"

Myrcella nearly snaps her teeth at Dany. "Um, Trys isn't my boyfriend!"

"You're leading my brother on?" Arianne exclaims.

The voices explode into a full out argument when finally, Ygritte yells, "Damn, girls, shut the _hell_ up!"

She stands in the doorway of the nurse's office, holding Jon's jacket. Jon is inside with Robb, trying to get him to speak English again.

"He has a concussion," Ygritte says, "And your yakking isn't helping."

There is quiet for a moment, and then Jeyne Poole gasps, "Ohhh! What if he has amnesia, like in that movie? Then I could tell him that I was his girlfriend before, and he'll love me so much that when he regains his memories he'll stay with me!"

The hallway explodes into noise again.

Ygritte rolls her eyes and walks into the nurse's office. "I've got Jon's jacket. I'm driving them to the hospital."

The nurse, Brienne, smiles. "You might wanna take them out the back way. So Mr. Stark's fan club doesn't ambush you."

"Good idea."

Ygritte pushes the door open, and kisses Jon's cheek, "Oi, loverboy. How's Robb doing?"

Jon grins, "He doesn't want to see any girls for a year."

Ygritte laughs, and hoists Robb up, "C'mon, I'm driving you to the hospital, Robb."

"Are they still outside?" he mutters, and Ygritte nods.

Robb looks ready to faint again. "I can't take another jealous boyfriend," he mumbles, and Jon has to catch him before he falls.

Over Robb's shoulder, Jon tells Ygritte, "Have I ever mentioned that I'm so glad you don't have a crush on my brother?"

Ygritte shudders, "Yeah, no. If I did, Margaery would recruit me for the prayer circle they're having for him tonight."

Robb's eyes open. "Prayer circle?" Even through his addled mind, he musters up disgust, "Eww." He touches Ygrittes hair. "This looks like spaghetti dripped in blood. You should wash it more often." Jon groans. 

Suddenly, Ygritte has an idea. She waves at Brienne and walks through the door she just came from.

"ROBB!"

Seven worried females reach for him and Ygritte grins at Robb's expression.

"You're evil," Jon mouths to her shoulder. He looks torn between laughing and crying.

Ygritte blows him a kiss. "Love you too," she yells over the noise.

When they finally get out, Robb mutters, "I don't approve of your girlfriend, Jon. She hates me. All the other girls love me. Why does she hate me?"

Jon watches Ygritte struggle with the keys to her car. "Would you rather she join your fanclub?"

Robb shudders, "Gods, no. I spend so much time with you guys. Imagine all the stuff she would tell them."

Jon laughs.

* * *

"Okay, losers," Ygritte says, "I have intel on the man."

Margaery and Dany grin while Arianne opens the prayer book. "Took you long enough," she mutters.

Ygritte sits down. "It's a pretty serious concusion," she says. "Jon is really worried. But no worries. Robb will be back on his feet in a couple of days."

Jeyne Poole's eyes water. "I'm so sorry that he's in pain. I've been feeling terrible about it. I've even got a headache. Hey, does that mean that Robb and I are psychically linked, or something?"

Ygritte rolls her eyes. "So is this prayer circle starting or what?"

Dany nods. "Okay, guys. This is our fifteenth prayer circle. Last time it was because Robb was nervous about the math test, which Talisa missed, because she went camping. Let us join hands and pray..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have a follow up, with individual girls trying to get Robb's attention. Please comment and send more prompts!
> 
> The next chapter is a modern royalty AU.


	13. Royals-Jon/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Jon modern royals AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from MareBare:
> 
> "I would read the hell out of your version of a Jon/Sansa modern royals if it strikes your fancy!"
> 
> It does indeed strike my fancy!

Jon waits outside the dorm room window, feeling like an absolute creep.  _See,_ he thinks,  _this is what mums warn their daughters about. Wankers outside your window._ It's not dark enough for him to be out of place yet; just a few moments before sunset, and twilight has just started sinking in. He's been waiting for the signal, and now he does, the telltale rattle of the lock being opened, and a soft voice: "Is anyone looking?"

"No," he breathes, and suddenly, a long leg creeps out of the window. Three seconds later, Jon's arms are full of Sansa, and she hisses, "C'mon, we don't have long."

"You know," Jon says, "I have a feeling that your bodyguard won't exactly be happy with you when he arrests me."

"Don't be silly," Sansa laughs as soon as they're off her school grounds, "Jory would never be upset with me."

Jon stops her with a hand on her arm. "Wait a moment there, Princess."

Sansa grins at him and moves in closer to kiss Jon.

They've been doing this for a month. Jon supposes "this" is the sneaking around. He's the son of Lyanna Snow, the school's gardener. Winterfell's the most prestigious girl's school in England, and Sansa's the  _Princess_ of gods damned England, for the love of Jesus. And now, in the woods, just out of sight of Sansa's school and all the security and Jon's mum (thank god) Jon breathes her in and whispers against her lips, "Lets get out of here."

Jon holds Sansa's hand and pulls her to his car. She knows the drill. They've done this before. Sansa lies on the floor of Jon's car and they pass through the gate without a second glance. The security guards there know that Jon's lived at the school all his life. Jon thinks that's part of the reason Sansa first befriended him, the fact that he could get her off the property, but he hopes there's something more now. With Sansa, he never knows. 

When they are well and properly off school property, Sansa scrambles into the front seat of the car and kisses Jon on the cheek. She's always happier off school grounds. Jon can understand why. With girls like Jeyne Poole and that terrible flirt, Margaery Tyrell, Sansa's the Princess, and with him, well...

Jon wants to think this is who she really is.

Sansa kisses him the moment he stops the car, and her hands are more demanding tonight, harder, and Jon's usually alright with this, but it's too rough for Sansa's usual tastes. She likes to be held gently, kissed slowly.

"What's wrong?" he asks, and untangles his hands from her hair.

"Nothing," Sansa huffs, and he can tell she's annoyed with him. "Just my mum."

"What's wrong with your mum?" Queen Catelyn is cold looking, in the papers at least. Jon doesn't know much about her, other than the usual offhanded comment Sansa lets out every now and again.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with her. She's perfectly healthy, I suppose. She's just...she wants to pull me out of school. Send me to Riverrun Academy instead. She and daddy have been arguing lately, and she thinks this will show him she means business."

Jon's always thought that the royal family was perfect before he met Sansa. Now he knows that Robb Stark has had a drug addiction, really hushed up by the King, and that his summer trip to the United States was really a summer spent in rehab. Arya Stark has just started at Winterfell, and Jon really likes her, but she's got a sadistic streak a mile long. And, according to Sansa, Bran's paralysis has torn up Queen Catelyn, so much so that she and King Ned can't look at each other much any more.

"Will she do it? Will your dad let her?"

Sansa laughs, and Jon isn't sure if it's bitter or not. "I dunno." Sansa clears her throat, as if slurring her words was the worst thing she's ever done. "Mum's always been in charge of our education."

Jon can never tell what Sansa is thinking. That's why he isn't sure if she's happy to be switching schools or not. He doesn't dream that he fits anywhere into her equation.

Instead, he holds his arms out to Sansa, "Come 'ere," he mutters. "I want to kiss you."

Sansa shakes her head, and Jon is terrified for a moment that she's ending it. But then she says, "Back seat," and Jon's heart leaps.

"I thought...you wanted to go to that party?"

He can hear the question in his voice and he feels pathetic.

Sansa smiles, and if he didn't know her he would think it's demure. But he's kissed that smile right off her face before, and watches as she pushes a hand into her skirt pocket.

It's a condom.

And then Jon knows. He knows that she's going to go to Riverrun. Not because her mum wants her to. Because she wants to. How many times has he heard her sigh over Joffrey Baratheon, the heir to Buckingham? He's at Riverrun, isn't he? And Sansa wants to make it up to Jon, that she's abandoning him.

Jon doesn't want this. He hasn't wanted the complications of secretly dating the fucking Princess of England. But she's killing him, with her shy smile and her hopeful eyes. And god, he wants _her._

So Jon swallows and asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sansa says. "I'm sure."

 So he kisses her. And he discovers her just as much as he says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review! Also, prompts are ALWAYS welcome!


	14. Karaoke- Margaery/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery sings a love song to Sansa.
> 
> Sansa, of course, is oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on The_Shattered_Angel's prompt from a while back: 
> 
> "Margaery and Sansa are singing karaoke and Margaery is singing flirty songs to try and seduce Sansa but sansa is having too much fun singing to notice."
> 
> It's my first time writing a fic with a song in it, so I apologize if it feels forced or weird or whatever. Let me know what you think in the comments.

Margaery's wringing her hands when the doorbell rings. 

Her apartment is already full of people, but Sansa texted a little over half an hour ago saying that she might not make it. Since then, Margaery's been a mess, and only Loras can calm her down.

"She knows," Margaery said, "She knows and now she's going to hate me and never talk to me again." 

Loras rolled his eyes at Renly, and turned back to Margaery. "She's going to love you, Marge. No matter what. You guys are  _tight._ There's no way she'll let this get in the way of your friendship, even if she doesn't feel the same."

That had mollified Margaery a little. It was true, wasn't it? She and Sansa were the best of friends. For that half hour before the bell rang, she was fine. 

But now it's ringing, and she's terrified. 

Things seem to move in slow motion as she watches Myrcella go to the door. Then it opens, and Margaery catches her breath.

Sansa. 

Margaery's been in love with Sansa for so long, she's nearly kissed her on half a dozen occasions. But then again, she'd been with Joffrey, and then that brute of a biker, Sandor, and then with her creepy professor, Baelish. And Sansa, God damn her Stark honor, would've reacted badly if Margaery forced a kiss on her. But Margaery's waited. It's driven her insane, the waiting.

"Sansa!" She calls, smoothing her face and kissing her friend's cheeks, "I'm glad you could make it!"

Sansa grins, "Yeah, there was a ton of traffic. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. I-" Margaery catches her breath and starts again, "I-"

Sansa's eyes light up, "You have Karaoke? Margie, we need to do a duet, now!"

Margaery almost forgot about the karaoke system that Renly set up when he and Loras showed up. She nearly curses.

Sansa drags her to the living room and starts browsing through the selection.

Sansa has a lovely voice, and Margaery could almost be content to just listen to her sing, all night long, in fact. But she stops her when she sees the song.

"No Air," Margaery says breathlessly. "Let's sing No Air."

Sansa's nose wrinkles in confusion. "All right. You be Jordin Sparks, I'll be Chris Brown?"

Margaery scans the lyrics. "That's great. Sure." She smiles nervously, and catches Loras's eyes.

 _What are you doing? Just tell her_ , he mouths.

Margaery just presses play and starts singing.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_  
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_  
_Oh_

Sansa joins in.

 _I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Margaery keeps singing, and suddenly, the crowd disappears, and Sansa is all that she sees. Sansa, ever the crowd pleaser, sings out to everyone, and doesn't see. She doesn't, because Margaery is  _right there,_ staring at her, singing to  _her._ Tears well in Margaery's eyes, frustrated tears that she blinks back. She's just happy that Loras brought "mood lighting" and that it's dark in her apartment.

Suddenly, Margaery realizes that the song is almost over, and grabs Sansa's hand.

Sansa's eyes are sparkling, happy, when she turns to Margaery and they finish in sync.

 

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_

 _Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

 _No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air_

* * *

"This was fun," Sansa says later, after they're done cleaning up. Loras glares at Margaery over Sansa's shoulder, and Margaery smiles weakly. "You should throw parties more often."

"Yeah. It was fun," Margaery agrees even though her stomach's been in knots all night long. "Sansa, there's something I need to tell you," she starts.

Sansa waits, head cocked to the side. Her hair burns a deep red against the darkness of the room. 

"I love you," Margaery breathes out, not caring that Loras has gasped and that Renly has dropped the plate he was holding.

Sansa laughs, "I love you too, Margie. Now, what is it? Not bad news, I hope-"

Margaery presses her lips to Sansa's and kisses her.

For the first time in the long time she's known Sansa, Margaery thinks she's pushed too far.

Sansa is frozen, and Margaery presses, insistently, on her arms, if only to get a response.

 _That's it,_ she thinks.  _It's over. She hates me._

She starts to pull away, but then she feels it. Sansa's hand, twitching in hers, then twining her fingers so that they are locked together with Margaery's.

When she pulls away, Sansa's eyes are dazed. Margaery doesn't even notice that Renly is clapping or that Loras is grinning because Sansa is pulling her back for another kiss, and the rest of the world fades away with the tightness in her chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews! I also love prompts and suggestions, even if the pairing isn't tagged in the description. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> I'm the-eagle-girl.


	15. Bad Timing-Margaery/Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery meets the love of her life at the worst of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My foray back into the world of fanfiction, after a brief hiatus.

Margaery kisses Loras's forehead as the doctor comes in.

The doctor is young, and his hair is a deep red. For a moment, Margaery gets caught up in his face, one that looks like it's seen hard times, made hard choices. Margaery hopes this isn't one of those hard choices.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Robb Stark. I have good and bad news. And the good news isn't too great."

Margaery clears her throat. "Will he live?"

Dr. Stark nods, "With the help of machines. Your brother's back was severely damaged in the fire, and he may never walk again. He won't be able to breathe properly, not until we fix up his lungs, so we're keeping him on the breathing machine for now."

Margaery catches her breath in a sob.

"The good news is, he'll live. A long life, as soon as he gets better. Loras is a strong man. He'll bounce back."

 

 

 

Doctor Stark is Loras's doctor. Margaery tells herself that's why she corners him the next week with coffee. To talk about Loras, see when he can get that skin graft. When he finally gets the graft, Margaery tells herself that she needs clarification on some points in the next procedure, which will hopefully straighten out his spine. That happens over lunch, when Dr. Stark--Robb--puts his hand over hers and tells her not to worry.

His eyes are like a cold drink of water, cooling down the world around her, which lately, has felt like it's on fire.

"I'm his sister. It's my job."

"I'm his doctor. I can tell you that your brother is in the best hands, and is being taken care of."

Margaery turns up her hand, and squeezes his fingers.

 

 

 

Loras walks three steps a year after the fire that almost took him from them. Margaery and the entire family is there to witness it, and she runs out to tell Robb.

"He's walking! He's walking!" she whoops and hugs Robb so hard that he nearly stumbles. His residents look confused, waiting for him to explain something to them. _Let them wait,_ Margaery thinks, and kisses him.

Robb wraps his arms around her and kisses her back.

"Well," he breathes after they break apart. "Your brother is no longer my patient, so I guess I can ask now. Margaery, would you like to go out with me?"

"Duh," she says, and pulls him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews! I LOVE reviews. And prompts! I love those too.


	16. Jon/Robb- Rival Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb, AKA Grey Wind, has been having some trouble with a new superhero in town called Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I have no idea where this came from, but that I just needed to see a superhero AU with Robb and Jon posturing.
> 
> EDIT: I haven't updated this collection in a while! This was in my drafts, though, which I haven't checked in god knows how long. Apparently, I wrote this in January last year. I figured I might as well post it.

Robb's been working on this case for over two years. So when _Ghost_ , of all fucking people, beats him to shutting down the operation, Robb's pretty pissed.

Pretty. Fucking. Pissed.

Because Robb hasn't been paying attention to the new Hero in Winterfell City. It's the biggest city in the North, after all, and there are more than a few heroes that Robb knows. But Ghost was quiet. Ghost had barely made a splash in the news when he first appeared. All anyone ever knew about him was that he had protected a few girls from some assholes trying to drug and kidnap them, that he wore all black and that his eyes glowed white from beneath his mask.

So when Petyr Baelish's operation comes crashing down and he tells the news that it was _fucking Ghost_ who did it, _Ghost_ who's been stalking the company's transactions, _Ghost_ who's been crazy enough to step in and shut him down...Robb clenches his jaw so hard that he feels his brain rattling around in his skull. Ghost has officially taken down Baelish.

Baelish, the man who put his brother in a wheelchair, the man who drove Robb's mother insane, the man who may have hired Gold Lion (really, Joffrey Lannister was _so_ original) to kill Robb's father. Baelish, who kidnapped Robb's sister Sansa and framed Arya for murder. Baelish, who was _Robb's_ to capture.

After that, the media was all over Ghost. He couldn't save a cat out of a tree without it being front page news. Dammit, if Robb had to see his picture in the damn news one more time, he would make Rickon fry the TV with his laser eyes.

So when Ghost carries an unconscious Arya into Robb's apartment on a Friday night, Robb, as expected, isn't exactly nice.

They're both bleeding and hurt, and Arya's in her ridiculous _Faceless Man_  uniform, but her smooth white helmet that makes her actually look faceless is cracked down the middle. Robb's always said that if you want the people to trust you, you need to show your face. That's why, although glasses make his nose itch, ne doesn't wear a mask. Suddenly, though, he's grad for Arya's helmet, because it looks pretty effective at blocking punches.

"What the hell did you get her into?" Robb asks, his voice dripping with acid. He's looking to start a fight, and Ghost seems happy to oblige. They carry on like that, building up to shouts until Arya wakes up and Sansa yells at them both and Ghost leaves in a huff.

The next day, after Arya is well enough to get off of the couch, Robb goes on his blog--the most read news blog in all of Winterfell City--and announces publicly that Ghost is a dangerous man and an uncontrollable metahuman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Prompts are, like, my FAVORITE things. 
> 
> Let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Please include prompts at the bottom if you can think of anything!   
> Follow me at the-eagle-girl on tumblr!


End file.
